


DOGS

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: arf arf





	DOGS

"So what is it are you looking for exactly?"

She had no idea. Were they not the same? What was it that she needed exactly? She had no freaking idea. It wasn't for her after all. How would she know?

"The best that you guys have?" She answered, unsure. And at that very moment, she wondered why she resorted into this idea instead of settling into an easier one.

She never loved dogs or even liked it. She can't understand why other people loved having dogs. They're nasty, dirty, smelly and ugly. She really can't understand the need to have such pet.

And then she remembered Siyeon.

Lee Siyeon, her girlfriend.

She loved dogs.

"Ma'am, we house different breeds and they all have their sets of best. What breed would you like?"

God. It was harder than she expected. She shifted from one foot to another, contemplating her next move. Her usual self would have ran away as fast as possible already but she remembered the reason why she thought of adopting a dog.

It's Siyeon's birthday and the girl basically have everything in life— except dogs. Bora hated dogs so Siyeon haven't had the chance to buy one. She could insist or argue but she don't want to discomfort Bora. So to cure the longing for dogs, she visits a dog cafe every weekends.

Siyeon was happy with that.

But Bora felt bad.

"Well... you know... I really don't have... any idea..."

"Oh! Are you buying it for someone else? Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Bora proudly said. She never did once deny Siyeon. She loved her so much. And she shows her off whenever she gets the chance. Siyeon is undoubtedly the best partner for her.

The staff widened her eyes in surprise but it was then followed by a smile. Bora sighed in relief. At least, she was given a different reaction this time. Often times, people would eye her with disgust or horror.

"Maybe you can describe her to me, ma'am so I could find a dog based on her personality."

Bora thought for a while. Siyeon's personality is timid. She's very demure and very naughty at the same time, loud and quiet all at once. She never talks too much nor moves too much. She's well behaved (unless if the situation is pleasant *coughs*). Siyeon is very calm. Bora once thought that Siyeon is too calm for her. She apparently have opposite traits with her so she found it difficult to believe that they'd end up together. 

Happily together.

The staff continued searching over the small pet shop until they settled into what seemed like a nursery. Inside were bunches of small and tiny baby dogs. Bora swallowed when the staff invited her in.

She then pointed into a certain silvery creature sitting alone at the corner of the room.

"That dog—" Bora pointed the dog.

"Oh. There he is. He's a husky and very aloof. He doesn't like much company and I thought it was weird for a baby dog at first but I think others prefer it that way. Like your girlfriend."

Bora's eyes lit up. At that moment, she knew she had found the right dog to give Siyeon.

A lonely silver husky.

She smiled.

Once home, Bora prepared the annual birthday dinner for Siyeon's birthday. The woman doesn't like to go out. She always prefer to be at home and so Bora cooked (learned to) and decorated their small dining table.

And Siyeon loved it. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Celebrating her birthdays with Bora could never get this happier.

"Siyeon..."

Siyeon looked up, eyes still shining with bliss. She gave out a huge smile, revealing her crooky grin to Bora and Bora felt the urge to return it despite of the pooling nervousness at the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you want to open your gift now?"

Siyeon stopped eating. "Now? Suddenly?"

Bora gulped. She never really thought this far. What if Siyeon wouldn't like her gift? She didn't search thoroughly for it, after all.

"Well— that's if you want. You know? You can always—"

"Hey. Hey, baby. You're rambling." Siyeon reached out for her hand on the tabled and squeezed it lovingly. "Sure. Where is it?"

"It's in our bedroom. You can get it there."

Siyeon quirked up one brow. "Why won't you bring it here?"

And Bora frowned. It's hard. She suddenly wanted to cry. This is why she hated dogs. They give nothing but problems to their owners.

"Okay, Bora. You got to relax, babe. You look so tensed. I'll get it."

Should she hide? Or run? Or disappear? She felt weird. Siyeon might actually see her as someone weird. She hated dogs but she bought her girlfriend a dog. If that's not weird, what is?

"Oh my god!"

A loud gasp followed by tiny barks filled their entire unit. And Bora found courage to walk her way towards Siyeon whom she found kneeling down the floor, eyes wide open, shocked, cooing the tiny pet.

"Did you like it?" Bora crouched beside her.

"Oh my god..." Siyeon looked at her and then to the silver husky. "...you bought this for me?"

Bora nodded shyly.

"You've always wanted dogs and even if I still don't find them adorable, I think it's time for you to have your own. It saddens me to see you travel all the way downtown just to pet them over weekends. I feel really bad."

"But you don't like them. I don't mind traveling Bora, I don't want to discomfort you."

Siyeon looked at her with her round eyes, despite looking worried, shining with joy.

Bora smiled and patted the silver husky on the head who then licked her hand in appreciation.

"Happy birthday, baby." She told Siyeon before giving her a short kiss on the lips.

Siyeon giggled and she sat down the floor to toy with the dog, gave him the name "Poopy" which earned a lot of unpleasant reactions from her girlfriend. She said it was an ugly name. But she also said it suited Poopy since Poopy was ugly.

Siyeon couldn't help but shake her head.

She have the best girlfriend in the world.

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. You're responsible for that ugly cutie, you got it?"

"Ugly cutie?"

"He's ugly and cute at the same time."

"You're crazy."

"I know.

"But I love you so much."

"And so do I."


End file.
